headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare
| running time = 89 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $8,500,000 IMDB; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | gross revenue = $34,872,033 Box Office Mojo; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991) | preceded by = A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child | followed by = New Nightmare }} Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare is an American feature film blending elements of supernatural thriller, slasher horror and comedy. It is the sixth installment in the A Nightmare on Elm Street film series. It was written and directed by Rachel Talalay and co-written by Michael De Luca. It was produced by New Line Cinema and released theatrically in the United States on September 13th, 1991. Cast Notes * Production on Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare began on November 14th, 1990 and concluded in February of 1991. The movie was shot in Sierra Madre and Los Angeles, California. * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare is the only film in the series to include 3D segments. The 3D sequences are actually incorporated into the storyline and details the origin of Freddy Krueger's birth as the master of nightmares. * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare was released to home video in VHS format on September 17th, 1996 by New Line Home Video. It was released to DVD, along with the rest of the A Nightmare on Elm Street films on August 22nd, 2000. Amazon.com; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (VHS)Amazon.com; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (DVD) * Freddy's Dead is included on the A Nightmare on Elm Street Collection 7-disc Blu-ray boxset collection, which was released by Warner Home Video on March 5th, 2013. * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare was universally panned by both critics and viewers. It received a 19% rotten rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Rotten Tomatoes; Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare Ironically, the tagline for the film is, "They saved the best for last", though the low box office receipts would suggest otherwise. * This film marks the directorial debut of Rachel Talalay. Rachel is a production staff member at New Line Cinema and has been involved with the development of the entire franchise in one capacity or another either as a line producer, an editor or a co-producer. * This is the only film in the series where the bulk of the action takes place away from Springwood, Ohio. However, as Freddy himself reminds the viewer, "Every town has an Elm Street!" * The events of this film take place ten years into the future, making it the year 2001. * Actor Johnny Depp makes a cameo appearance in this film as a man on a television set. He is credited in the film as Oprah Noodlemantra. Depp made his feature film debut in the original A Nightmare on Elm Street as teenage victim Glen Lantz. * This is the first professional acting work for Chason Schirmer, who plays young Freddy Krueger in this film. * Playing the role of young Kathryn Krueger is actress Cassandra Rachel Friel's first, and to date, only known film role. Allusions * The film opens with a quotation, "Welcome to Prime Time, bitch!" This was spoken by Freddy Krueger to Jennifer Caulfield in A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors. * In one scene, Freddy is seen flying on a broomstick intoning the lines, "I'll get you, my pretty! And your little soul, too!" This is a reference to Margaret Hamilton's character, the Wicked Witch of the West from the 1939 film The Wizard of Oz. See also External Links * * * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare at Wikipedia * * * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare at the Nightmare on Elm Street Wiki References Category:Films Category:1991/Films Category:September, 1991/Films Category:Sequels Category:6th installments Category:New Line Cinema